Trapped in the darkness
by XX-Samantha-XX
Summary: One of the team finds trouble after an unrelated case, will it send them over the edge. Will it break the team apart or bring them closer? kind of a tag to the episode 'The good wives club' just a few years later, fianl chapter now up
1. The Room

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine no matter how much I want them. _

_Summary: One of the team finds trouble after an unrelated case but, will it send them over the edge. Will it break the team apart or bring them closer?_

_Spoilers: Most likely in later chapters from all seasons._

_This is my first attempt at an NCIS fanfic and I'm a little worried about getting the characters right, tell me if I am doing them any justice. I hope you like it. _

**Trapped in the Darkness**

**Chapter 1- The room **

Nothing escaped the room in which he was trapped, no light, no sound, nothing. All that kept him company was the complete and foreboding darkness. He knew the dimensions of the room, very small, is what it was. He had hoped being trapped wouldn't happen again since, that last time was oh so much fun. It was suffocating, the silence, the darkness. He was certain that nobody knew where he was, he wasn't expected back until Monday. It was now Friday evening which meant, two whole days where he wouldn't be missed but, would he really be missed? It didn't seem like it, I mean he was a pain, obnoxious and childish, who would miss that. But, his team would come wouldn't they? When they found he was gone.

All he remembered before being here was people dressed in black surrounding him, a cloth in his face, then nothing. He had probably been drugged, _again_. No one had told him why he was there or, what they wanted. His mind was foggy and he didn't have a coat which was making him shiver. Maybe, it was the fact that the room was without temperature, the atmosphere was still, too still and a little stale. As his sense woke up from the drugged sleep, his eyes realised that the room was like the vacuum of space. Minus the fact there was oxygen in this room. With that thought he slightly panicked, how much oxygen would a room that was practically hermetically sealed contain? How long could he live within the uninviting darkness? His eyes would deceive him at any moment, thinking up all the things that he wouldn't want to see, the mind was strange like that; it made you see things that weren't there, made you think you were hearing things. To keep his mind of that certain topic, he thought back to the events of the seemingly normal day…

x-X-x

_Flashback - Earlier that day._

_The work day had been normal, talking with his colleagues, his friends, just solving crimes. The case hadn't been particularly interesting and was a very open and shut one. While he and the rest of his team and their boss had been at the crime scene they didn't know that they were being watched._

_The observer had her target in sight, it would just take one shot and her target would be gone from her life for good. No the observer thought that would be too easy, she wanted her mark to suffer, just like she had. She knew of a place that would be perfect. While see had been trapped she had thought that her captor was coming back to her however, in stepped this man, her target, he had told her that her captor was dead. She had become enraged but, bided her time to wait for the perfect time to strike back. Now it was time. She had been looked up for months, all alone. She blamed her target for the death of her captor. Now, she would get revenge. She would wait until the end of the day after he had finished work and then strike. She needed help of course to grab him but, after that leaving him. This would be the worst torture for him. He was very outgoing and loved joking around with his team. She would break this man's spirit, just like her spirit had been._

_She followed their sleek black car back to the NCIS headquarters. It was almost the end of the work day. She knew that he would be hard to get but it was worth the risk. She made sure that her 'friends' were in position, and took off towards him as he left the building. _

_He had the feeling that he was being followed as he left the building. He had to take the bus today as, someone had busted up his car. He hated taking the bus to work. The feeling that he was being followed was increasing. He turned around just in time for a cloth to be shoved into his face. The smell, making him queasy, his vision swam and he stumbled a little. He knew that he had walked far enough away from headquarters not to be seen on the security cameras, nobody had been around to see the attack. As his vision became foggy he fought it off trying to run away. Then the black-clad figures had appeared. They surrounded him so no passer by would see. He knew nothing else. He had been dragged into the back of an unmarked van…_

x-X-x

That was the last thing that he remembered, before waking up to this hell. Nobody had come to question him, yet. He wondered whether this would be a good thing or a bad thing. If no one came he would just simply stop existing, nobody any the wiser as to where he was. If they came what would happen? Would he be tortured? Drugged some more? He didn't like either of these ideas. He had already tried figuring out what had caused him to be here. Nothing in his recent memory jumped out at him so he thought further back maybe, it was payback for past mistakes. As first being in a dark room alone wasn't scary but now, being left to his thoughts, this is what scared him. With drugs still possibly being in his system what would his thoughts and the drugs do in the empty room? For the first time since waking, he felt truly alone. His team wouldn't miss him yet…

x-X-x

TBC

_I know it is all very vague at the moment, but that is the idea. All will be revealed soon, that is of course if you want me to continue._


	2. Agent lost

_Just want to say thanks to the people who reviewed/faved/alerted the last chapter. So here goes the next._

_Again there will mostly likely be vague comments that will be spoilerish. So be warned. Haha_

_Some things will become clear in this chapter others not so much, so here goes…oh and there is a lot more angst in this chapter than I thought there would be, I thought I would try and get into the minds of the characters and considering the team's dynamic on the show recently, it felt necessary. _

**Chapter 2- Agent Lost **

Time unknown…

Tony's watch had been taken; he had no awareness of time. There was no sun to track across the sky, nothing in the room to tell the time, not that there was anything at all in the room anyway. No way to know if it were night or day. The encompassing darkness and, no realm of time caused an uneasy stillness. It had seemed like hours by now and was feeling the weakening effects of not having any food for about a day. Had it been a day already? Or had it only been mere hours? Tony was getting creped out. Where they just going to leave him here to wither away into nothingness? Would they ask him anything? Punish him for anything? He wondered who the people were and who he had annoyed now. I have to get out of here he thought calmly, so that is what he planned. If his captors ever came, he would escape, simple as that. All of Gibb's rules were going round in his head, he couldn't seem to concentrate properly which was disconcerting as, he always thought clearly, I mean he was an investigator, it was his job to think fast _and_ clearly. Talking about escape, why hadn't he been tied up? Was it because they didn't think he would try to escape, no, they wouldn't be that stupid would they? Maybe, it was because he simply couldn't escape. Was he being held _that _far from any kind of civilisation?

Over the hours he thought he had been here, he had gotten bored of pacing the room looking for ways out. He had leant up against a wall, which one though, was anyone's guess. He had the eerie feeling that he was being watched. Is that what this was, someone's sick mind game. Keep the special agent locked up; see how long it took for him to break. The normality of this sort of situation alarmed him, had he become so use to stuff like this, that it became a common occurrence and, wasn't phased by it. What was that saying; if you stopped being scared then, you should stop all together. He remembered it being in a film once, he laughed a little at the thought. All the film references and his usual childishness hadn't seemed as important to him anymore, a lot had happened since starting in NCIS. All his previous jobs had lasted around 2 years, NCIS had lasted 8, maybe it was time for a change but, he had gotten comfortable now, they had been like his family. However, things had changed since coming back from being agent afloat. Was the team really a team anymore? He blamed himself for causing it; it had been his mistake which changed everything, it had been his mistake that broke the family up. Yes, he had followed a direct order not to follow her but, he had the feeling that something was going to go wrong yet, he listened anyway and where did it get Director Shepard. Dead is what it got her, all because of him. He decided against this train of thought as, it would only mess with his mind some more. Not that the room wasn't doing _that_ perfectly well on its own.

His thoughts for the moment lay with his 'team', and what they may be doing at this time of the day, if it was day that is. These thoughts kept him somewhat distracted to his situation. Maybe, one of them at least would miss him, Abby. She was like a sister to him and he, like a brother to her. Surly she would know that something was very hinky.

The impenetrable silence had been broken with the sound of a key twisting in a lock and, bolt locks being slid back. The sounds echoed eerily off the hard walls. Maybe, they were finally ready to tell him when he had been brought here he thought calmly. The lack of being scared was unnerving. Images popped into his mind about what was just about to happen to him. He felt he deserved what he was going to get, if he was honest. Two bulky figures approached him, his mind was now clear from the effects of the drug. He didn't carry out his plan of escape he had come up with. He just stood there waiting for what he deserved. This was when the flashing lights started and the guards let loose there violent attack on the Agent…

x-X-x

She watched him pace around in the small room she had left him in. He had no idea that he was being watched. This was the part of the plan she enjoyed the most, she got to watch as he spirit had left him in the past couple of hours. There wasn't any light in the room but the cameras that were watching him and night vision. She saw when he had first been brought into the room he had a defiance about him, just as he had the last time they met, she hadn't hurt him much then, now she would. Over past 4 years she had been collected information about this man and, what had happened to her. She had found that others had died at the hand of her captor but, she was sure that had he captor the choice, he would have come for her. She had also learnt that pictures had been taken of all the women and put into an album. This is what she would do here, take pictures of the agent's downfall then, send them to his boss, just to taunt the man who had been in charge of the agent in front of her.

After the first day of him being alone, she could already see the effects it was having on Tony, he had stopped pacing and just sat against the wall, as if giving in to his punishment. Damn! She thought, it had been too easy to break his spirit. She wondered what had happened in the fours years that would cause that then, shoved back the caring thought and decided to let her friends play with her new hobby for a little bit. The camera for the album had already been set up in the room.

The 'friends' she had hired each had a grudge against Tony, she had made sure about that little detail. They could be as rough as they wanted, as long as they didn't kill him. Not yet. It was time for the next part. She told her friends, to make sure that the agent was in front of the camera while taking the beating he deserved. She would develop the picture later in the day, to be delivered later to NCIS headquarters, just when they were loosing hope. She would take pleasure in the fact while sending the album may led the other agents to point towards her, they wouldn't make the connection until it _was_ sent. She hadn't left any evidence that she had been watching Tony at all, even his busted car; she had made to look like an accident.

The guards were ready to go. With the sound of the door opening she took that as her cue to start the camera taking pictures continuously while the attack took place. She thought that he would be scared by the approaching men. However, he seemed to just let them with out fighting back. This was no good she thought, maybe, she should intervene at some point to make sure that he had some spirit in him, if it was gone then there was no point having him around anymore…

x-X-x

TBC

_Sorry I know you wanted a longer chapter but all in good time. Also if it seems odd that there has been no dialogue, I didn't think it was necessary yet, it will be in the next chapter though._

_Thanks for taking the time to read and don't forget to review or make suggestions as to what to do to him next (evil smile)._

_Hope you enjoyed this one…until next time then._


	3. Agent Missing?

_Thanks for the reviews people, now for the new chapter enjoy…_

**Chapter 3 -Agent Missing**

The silence of the bullpen had been getting to Gibbs for the past hour; there was only the typing of two of his agents. His senior field agent was now an hour late. It amazed Gibbs how everything was different when Tony wasn't here, they actually got work done, but with none of the childish banter that DiNozzo brought to the pen. It was too quite when he wasn't here. Gibbs had had enough of waiting for Tony to come in.

"McGee!" shouted Gibbs over his desk.

"Yes boss" answered McGee, jumping a little from the tone of Gibb's Voice. It sounded angry, with a hint of concern. Tim could tell something was wrong, and where was Tony.

"Where's DiNozzo" Ziva looked up at this question, she too had been wondering where her partner was.

"I'm not sure boss" stuttered McGee. He had been wondering that him self.

While Tony maybe a little late sometimes, he'd always call, to let at least one of them know why. Though, recently the team seems to have drifted apart. Gibbs blamed Vance for this happening. It had been Vance that had split them up, now it was like they were new people, new team members. Gibbs didn't like it, they had been a team for about 3 years before they had been sent away to different parts of the agency. Tim and Ziva had managed to get back to some level of normalcy. However, when Tony had come back it had been different, he was different. Gibbs had the feeling that Tony still blamed himself for the death of Jenny. Over the first few weeks, it had been awkward and now, Gibbs liked to believe that things were getting there.

"Ziva, have you heard from him?"

"No, I have not Gibbs" Gibbs frown deepened. Gibbs had a bad feeling about Tony's absence. W_here are you Tony_ Gibbs thought with unease.

They all turned to see Abby rushing towards them. they could tell that she was almost in full blown panic mode. Gibbs stood and walked around his desk, stopping her.

"Abby! Slow down" Gibbs asked his lab tec sternly but softly. Abby stopped her rambling and looked at him with fear filled eyes. She composed herself, took a breath, then spoke.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, have you seen Tony, he hasn't returned any of my calls" Gibbs gut twisted in worry, Tony always answered Abby's calls. They had a brother, sister sort of relationship.

"No Abby, we were just about to ask you"

"Oh no, Gibbs what if something happened to him" Gibbs really did want to calm her down and not worry her, but he was worried about his missing agent himself.

"Abby, when did you last hear from him?"

"On Friday, I've tried ringing his cell and his home, no answer" Abby answered her ever optimism deflated a little. Gibbs didn't like the sound of where this was going. He immediately got in to professional mode; he had to get Tony back. The team would fall apart if something were to happen now, Gibbs thought. Gibbs hoping that this was one of Tony's jokes, Tony liked to play jokes but this, he wouldn't. Abby looked around pleadingly towards the team, hoping they could find him.

"McGee, get with Abby, see if you can trace his GPS" ordered Gibbs

"On it boss" replied McGee, Abby and Tim move out of the bullpen down toward the labs. Gibbs turned his attention towards Ziva, he could see concern showing in her dark eyes.

"Ziva, look through his current open cases, see if anything stands out."

"Yes Gibbs, what are you going to do Gibbs?" she asked him.

"I'm going for coffee" She was no longer shocked by these kind of answers from him, she knew that when Gibbs was worried he'd drink more coffee than usual, she also knew that he did actually care about his team. Anyone on the outside of this team would just see this as Gibbs not seeming to care but, anyone that _did_ know him could tell he was worried, coffee allowed him to think clearly.

Gibbs left the bullpen; he was heading for DiNozzo apartment building. Hopefully the younger agent was just too sick to come to the phone, the longer he thought about this though, the more worried he became. DiNozzo was more susceptible to getting sick since his bout with Y. pestis four years ago. Gibbs didn't want to think about the fact that his agent hadn't been heard form since Friday. That meant, either someone had kidnapped him and had had him for almost 3 days already or, the was in a hospital somewhere. Again the more he thought, the more he believed this first was mostly likely the case. A hospital would notify a persons next of kin unless, they had no idea who the injured person was.

When Gibbs arrived at the building he saw DiNozzo'z car parked on the street, it was busted. He wondered when that had happened. He remembered some of a converstation on Friday. Tony had been complaining about having to take the bus to work. He hated doing that. Gibbs was surprised that Tony hadn't taken his car to be repaired. This renenforced the worry he felt, Tony's car was his pride and joy, he was lost with out it, he would get it seen to as soon as he possibly could. _Damn it_ Jethro thought, Tony musn't of even gotten back home on Friday which meant, he had been taken shortly after leaving NCIS headquarters. The fact that Tony's car had been busted and he so happened to have gone missing on the same day, was not a conincidence, not that he believed in them anyway.

Gibbs reached for his phone and called the lab, Abby answered. Though the usual gothic music wasn't present in the back ground, this alarmed Gibbs, something was badly wrong.

"You got anything Abbs?" he asked waiting for the answer, maybe, they were just over reacting.

"No Gibbs, nothing, we can't get a position unless it's switched on which means it's either off or Tony's-" Gibbs Cut her off hearing the despration in Abby's voice.

"Abbs, we'll find him, don't worry. Put McGee on"

"But Gibbs-"

"Abbs, just keep track of it, when it comes on, we'll be the first to know, get McGee to help you look through the security cameras for the building" he said more calmly than he felt. Abby had now passed the phone onto McGee.

"Boss?"

"McGee, tell Ziva to come over to DiNozzo's place, after looking at his open cases"

"Yes boss, have you found something?" McGee wanted to be kept up to date and felt that staying in the lab was wasting time. Though, he knew that Gibbs had reasons for giving each of them certain jobs and, he was probably one of the best bar Abby, to be looking at the cameras anyway. Gibbs had cut the call there knowing that the rest of the team were doing what they could…

x-X-x

She watched as her target lay lifelessly and battered in the now dim lighted room, he had been kept in darkness just long enough to dampen his spirit. Now, she would speak with him, make him answer for what he did, take more pictures for her album. She would deliver the album just when Tony's friends had given up hope, she wanted them to suffer as well…

TBC

_Hope you liked the new chapter, its back to Tony in the next one. _

_Please read and review. _


	4. Progress

_Thanks for the reviews as always people, now for the new chapter enjoy this one is a bit more psychologically violent than physically violent though, it doesn't mean there isn't any …_

**Chapter 4 –Progress **

She approached him with shackles similar to the ones that had been used on her. Maybe, this would jog his memory of her and make him come to realise how futile trying to escape was. She had to make him think the others didn't care about him, and been left, just as she had been. She moved swiftly and silently so she wouldn't wake him. She would wake him when she felt it time, for now she would just watch him so when he did wake up, then he would be unsettled by a presence watching him. She would also mess with his head; take away his seemingly carefree attitude.

x-X-x

Tony awoke, to a feeling that he was being watched, and also a soft voice whispering to him, telling him that he was safe and that he would be ok. He was confused, the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. As he opened his eyes he became a little scared, he was in the room that he had awoken in a couple of hours ago, the voice had told him it was safe, what the hell he thought wryly to himself. Then he thought, obviously the person that had him was trying to mess with his head, he would _not_ break he told himself, no matter how creepy the place or the voice was. Gibbs would kill him if he let this get to him. With his vision still blurry he didn't see what was coming next.

_SMACK_

The force of the hand on his already sore face brought him back to his painful reality. Every part of his body hurt, his bruises had bruises. The hit also brought his vision back into clear focus and he looked into the face of his captor. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"You." he rasped, shocked at how weak his voice sounded. He tried to clear his throat, but only ended up in almost coughing up a lung; the jarring of the coughs rattled his ribs, sending pain across his chest. He realised that at least a few were bruised. He wrapped his hands protectively around his chest. This was when he noticed the shackles around his wrists. _When did they get there?_ He spoke again, sounding a little more normal though still strained.

"Why are y-" she hit him again and spoke harshly.

"_I_, will ask the questions, you will not speak until _I_ tell you." Her eyes were cold as she spoke.

"What th-" He was cut off as she struck him. Grey was creeping into his vision and his head was now pounding.

"You will not speak!" She shouted.

"Like hell I-" with this, she put all her strength into the next blow. He was sent crashing to the ground, from the leaning posture he had been in. She loomed over him while he tried to fight the darkness trying to swallow him. She had seen his spirit come back in his last anger riddled answer. She hated that it was back, though that did mean she could have some more fun with him. She hovered until she watched him fall into an exhausted sleep, the hunger and beating taking its toll on him.

Now that Tony actually knew who his captor was, he felt relieved and felt his urgency to get out of here coming back. He was being punished for something, but it wasn't the thing he had thought at the start, it was something else completely, not that he knew what it was though. He wondered how he managed to get himself into these situations; Gibbs would kill him for getting kidnapped _again. _It was becoming a habit of his. He had pretended to collapse a moment ago, hopefully she would leave him alone now, so he could think of an escape plan.

However, he didn't get the chance, after she left, he heard her friends coming back, then he felt a sting in his arm. Was that to make him not aware of anything he thought with alarm, this scared him a little, they could do anything to him and he wouldn't even know it. He hoped that either he found his way out, or Gibbs would fine him soon. The last thing that he heard was that he was safe again; she was back and whispering to him _again_. What was with that, when he obviously wasn't safe.

The two goons that had pinned him while giving him the drug were back, swarming his vision, looking like his team mates. This had to be a dream now, more like a nightmare he thought, especially after her heard what they were saying. They were almost chanting it.

"It should have been you."

"It's your fault she's dead." the voices grew in volume and speed until he snapped and screamed.

"Noooo" the other voice had just said he was safe, now his own team were against him and, blaming him for things that even they had said he couldn't of done anything about at the time.

She smiled manically as she watched him fight against the images in his head. Whatever they were, they were causing the agent a lot of distress. She took another picture for her album to record his progression into a broken man. She had decided that she would withhold why he was here as, it was the not knowing that caused him to question who he was, and why he was here. She would never give him the answer, and that is what would ultimately destroy him.

When Tony next returned to consciousness the soft, caring voice was back. This was getting creepy, every time the voice spoke, something would happen. He was not disappointed this time and received a swift slap to his face. There was something different this time though, instead of his head connecting with the floor or a wall, it now connected with a hard metal table. When had he been moved?

"What t-" he was hit again.

"Don't you remember our conversation yesterday, Tony?" he heard the female voice, it sounded slightly excited. Was she enjoying this? He felt her fingers caress his cheek then travel down to his chest, this is when he realised he was shirtless. He flinched at the touch. _She's trying to mess with your head DiNozzo, don't let her. _If he was honest though, he was scared of what she might do.

"Wait what…Day is it?" he asked, expecting to be hit again for speaking out of turn.

"The day? The day Agent DiNozzo, doesn't matter. All that _does_ matter is that you pay for what you did." Malice evident in her voice. She back-handed him, it sent stars into his vision. He tried to move his hands to reach up to his face, but met resistance. He had been restrain and was shirtless, _can this get any worse_ he complained quietly. His struggles quickly diminished as his body was weak, he hadn't been given any food and only little water. He had the feeling that even if he wanted to escape, his body wouldn't cooperate. The darkness consumed him again. Maybe, it was the drug maybe, it was the hits to the head, but he had come to realise that he wasn't trapped in the darkness of the room as; the room was now dimly lit. He was trapped in the Darkness of his own mind, and that is what scared him the most. His mind had a tendency to twist everything against him.

The next few days were a blur to Tony; it was the same routine everyday. He was told he was safe then drugged, and then beaten. She kept on telling him that he would pay for what he had done, but he didn't actually know what he had done. After a few days of being told it was his fault and he deserved what he was getting, he started to believe it. By day six, it felt like he had been there for weeks, however, he didn't even know how much time had passed. He just wished for his body to give up so he could die in peace. He knew that Gibbs wouldn't be coming, Gibbs blamed him for everything. He no longer waited to be rescued…

x-X-x

Each time she had whispered to him, she watched as the words caused him to flinch a little more every time she said them, this is what she wanted. Soon, he would think it wasn't safe anywhere. The fire in his eyes that had returned had been extinguished again. It had taken a bit longer than she had hoped but that had made it more fun, she still had time to complete the album before Friday.

She had taken enough pictures to make him fear flashing lights, for the rest of his life. That is, _if_ he survived the final stage of her plan. She finished placing the pictures carefully in the album, without leaving any finger prints. She knew that Gibbs would connect the dots, but she would be far away by the time he got here. She had never actually planned to kill Tony, just wanted to break him. And then, if she could watch the after effects from a distance. She would lead Gibbs to find Tony, but would Tony want to be found.

Friday 14:00pm

She administered the final dose and watched as his pupils dilated, the remaining life in them fading. They remained open and unseeing as the agent's body stilled. She removed the restraints from his semi naked form, and left his cell phone next to him. This was done as if to taunt him. She looked into his empty eyes for the last time, knowing that he wouldn't try to escape, or even call for help. She left. She had gotten her revenge…

TBC

_Hope you liked it, please read and review. _


	5. Rescue?

**Chapter 5 - Rescue? **

Gibbs Stormed into the bullpen, hoping for any sort of lead as to where his agent was. They hadn't found anything in DiNozzo's house nor, had anything been found on the security cameras around the building. Tony had been missing for almost a week now. Gibbs's gut was telling him that Tony was alive, but there was something very wrong with him.

"McGee!" he shouted.

"Yeah boss?" Tim stuttered. Gibbs's moods had gotten progressively worse as the week dragged on and, they were no closer to finding Tony. The Director had told them earlier that day that if nothing was found by the end of the day then, they would have to stop looking and the case would go cold. They were all furious with the decision. Gibbs had glared, Ducky looked equally as angry, Abby had been in tears, and even Ziva had looked about ready to cry. Tim, himself had been ready to shout at the director, to hell with his job. However, no matter how livid they had all been, they knew the chances of someone being found after a week, it killed them knowing how kidnappings usually went, they had seen it happen too many times. Tim noticed that Gibbs had spoken to him again, even Gibbs sounded scared.

"Do we have anything yet?" Gibbs questioned.

"N-No boss" McGee didn't want to be the bearer of no news but, they had nothing, nothing in Tony's old cases. Just gone, without trace.

"Ziva?" asked Gibbs, breaking Ziva out of a dazed state.

"There is nothing Gibbs, we have searched everything" she replied, sounding deflated by her own statement.

"Go over it again!" Gibbs was really angry now, angry at Tony? _No!_ That wasn't fair; it wasn't Tony's fault Gibbs thought guiltily. It was the person who had taken him.

They all set about working again, looking for anything. The postman walked in looking at the agents, in his hands was a package addressed to agent Gibbs. He got Gibbs's signature and left the bullpen, even he had noticed the subdued atmosphere of the room as he left. There was no childish banter, no movie quotes that he had gotten used to while bringing mail to the agents.

Gibbs studied the package for a moment, it felt heavy, he hadn't ordered anything. He opened the package to find a black leather photo album. Engraved in gold were the words _'Our Memories'_. Gibbs's gut was twisting knowing this had something to do with Tony and also knowing who had Tony, what he couldn't understand was why this person had him. It was former Petty Officer Swain, Tony had found her locked up rescuing her from her captivity. She had been diagnosed with Stockholm syndrome but, Gibbs didn't think is possible that she would do this. This is what his gut was telling him though; he knew it was her though she would have needed help with her plan. He would get all the people who had done this to his agent. He removed a pair of gloves from his draw and opened the album. What he saw caused the album to fall and clatter to his desk, he stared for a long moment hate and anger filling him. From what he saw, he just hoped that Tony was still alive when they found him.

Ziva and Tim heard the clatter of the album on Gibbs's desk and looked up to their team leader; Gibbs looked shocked, a look not often seen on the stoic leaders face. Gibbs cursed, grabbed the album and turned to McGee.

"McGee, get this down to Abby now, then get the car."

"What is it boss?" Tim replied worry lacing his words.

"I know where Tony is" Gibbs stated simply, his mask now firmly back in place. He rushed out of his chair, heading up to M-TAC where the Director would surely be.

"What…how?" asked Ziva watching the retreating back of Gibbs. She turned to face Tim who, had become very still, he was looking at the album with fear in his eyes. She became unsettled and questioned.

"What is wrong Tim." he passed her the album and she cursed in all the languages she knew.

In the album were pictures of Tony being beaten and strapped down to some sort of table. As they flicked through the pages they saw much of the same treatment. The final picture drove ice cold fear into them both. It showed Tony, he was shirtless, mottled with bruises and still restrained. However this isn't what frightened them, it was the look in his eyes. He bright green eyes were usually so full of the childish energy that made him who he was they also, usually held a mischievous glint in them. Now, they were empty, dead looking. _No he can't be dead_ they both silently screamed in their heads. They looked again at the last page; this is when they saw the location where their friend was being held. It would take almost an hour to get to the warehouse. They rushed off to Abby's lab.

x-X-x

The usual music blaring out was missing; this is when you knew something was wrong with the number 1 team at NCIS. Abby was scared, the last time Tony had been missing granted it had only been a day, they had at least some evidence then now, they had nothing and she had been over everything and still nothing. McGee and Ziva almost didn't want to give Abby the album, but they knew they had to, if they wanted to find out who had done this to their friend. They could only hope that the last picture and the fact they had just given him up, didn't mean that he was already dead.

"Abby." McGee called softly. She was asleep at her computer, her ponytails slightly askew. She turned and looked up to them with sad eyes.

"Abby, Gibbs needs you find what you can from this, see if you can find any fingerprints that will lead us to the person that took Tony." Tim said speaking calmly, watching as Abby fought away the remains of sleep. He handed her the album, she started looking while speaking.

"What Tony? What doe this have to-…Oh Tony!" Abby cried, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned away not wanting to believe someone could do that, especially to Tony.

"Timmy, we have to get him back, he has to be ok" she choked, tears falling down her face leaving dark lines from the make-up she wore.

"I know Abby, we'll get him back." He soothed, hugging her. She let him and Ziva go, wishing them luck and hoping that she would see Tony alive again. When they had gone she wiped away her tears and went back to work. Pretended it wasn't Tony in the picture, it was just like any other case.

x-X-x

In the car there was a shocked silence, no one spoke; they didn't know what to say. As they got closer and closer to the warehouse the tension between them was building. Gibbs was driving like a madman, not stopping for anything. This time they had no quarrels with his driving, it mean they could get to Tony sooner. Gibbs also wanted catch the people who did this but, for some reason he knew that when they had sent the album, they were already gone. Hopefully Abby would find who the other people were so they could make them pay.

They searched the warehouse, finding only small rooms. They walked along a damp corridor, listening for any sign of movement. There was nothing, this worried them all, if Tony had truly been released then, why hadn't he escaped? Why hadn't he called for help? Unless he couldn't. The corridor to the last small room was deadly silent and cold. As they reached the door they noticed that it was slightly ajar, a dim light and the smell of death emitting from it.

The three agents opened the door together, cleared the room and stood horrified at the scene in front of them. Their friend was lying atop a hard metal table, his body covered in bruises, track marks up both arms. They looked at his face, bruised only a little. Both Ziva and McGee gasped in disbelief and moved back a little, not wanting to look anymore. They thought it had been bad in the pictures but now, being here, it was much worse than they had feared. His eyes were unseeing, completely blank the green almost corrupted by the black dilated pupils. Tony lay so still, it wasn't normal, he was always in motion. They were both struggling to keep their emotions in check. McGee was glad that they hadn't asked Abby to come along; she would be distraught at the sight.

Gibbs almost didn't want to try a find a pulse but, he had to, if only to learn whether his best agent was alive or not. He pressed his fingers to Tony's icy skin, at first he didn't find anything, they had been too late to save him, he willed Tony's heart to beat, a moment later he felt a slow thud, relief rushed him. They hadn't been too late after all.

"He's alive, McGee, start processing the scene." Gibbs watch the anger flash on McGee's face. "This is still a crime scene McGee; we need to do our jobs." McGee understood this but wished that he could be there for his friend. Gibbs was furious that the monsters that had done this had managed to get away; he made a silent promise that he would get them. Ziva had her own thoughts on having to do their jobs, now of all times. Tony needed them all. They noticed that the restraints had been removed and Tony's cell phone lay next to him, why hadn't he used it? Why hadn't he tried to escape? these were the questions going through Tim's head as he called for an ambulance.

Both Ziva and McGee wanted to stay with Gibbs, at Tony's side but, they had to get to work. Gibbs realised that all he could do for Tony was watch over him, it killed him not being able to do anything for him. He had called Tony's name a few times to try a rouse him and, gotten no response. He wanted to hold him, like a father would hold a child. He couldn't, just in case it cause Tony harm. Tony shifted slightly, and blinked ever so slowly.

"Tony?" said a soft familiar voice. _Noooo she back,_ he tried moved back, away from the voice but, hands held him down. Panic flared within him.

"Tony, it's ok, you're safe" he couldn't fight the fear that struck into him. Adrenalin coursed through him, he pushed the hands away and stumbled into a corner of the room, barely noticing anything around him. Anytime he had been told it was safe, bad things happened, he would get hurt. His eyes never saw his friends looking worriedly at him; they were squeezed shut, not wanting her to be back. He couldn't do it again.

"Tony?" he flinched at the soft yet gruff tone, that's when he realised that it was his boss. He opened his eyes to find his boss looking at him. McGee was also in his line of sight, they scared him, they had said, it had been all his fault, that he deserved what he had gotten.

"S-s-sorry b-b-boss, s'all my fault" Tony stuttered weakly, thinking that they were just an illusion. He was still in the room; it had to be an illusion. He slid slowly down the grimy wall wrapping his arms around his chest, silent tears falling down his pain filled face. Pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees. He started gently rocking back and forth, back and forth, mumbling what had been chanted in his dreams. The burst of energy that he had been granted flitted out as the darkness took him, shutting out the world. Gibbs was there to catch him when he fell side ways. He moved next to his agent hugging him, offering him comfort by stroking his hair as he slept. Just like a father would, he just hoped that it would be enough to bring their Tony back…

_TBC- ahhh i didnt expect so many people responding the way they did, so to everyone else that reads, do not worry i will continue this story:) . Please read and review. _


	6. Safe?

_Contains a few little spoilers._

**Chapter 6- Safe?**

Both Ziva and McGee couldn't help but shed a tear at the scene play out in front of them. Tony looked so scared, so defenceless, his many masks stripped away until all that was left was fear. They had never seen Tony look so lost when they had seen his eyes, it broke their hearts that one of their own could be hurting so badly and, it didn't even look like they could help him. When Tony had gone limp, they had worried that they had come in just enough time to watch him die, in their boss's arms. They turned away, not wanting to see the pained look Gibbs had on his face. McGee finally got up the courage to ask.

"Is he-" he couldn't bring himself to finish the question. Gibbs replied, his voice so soft it barely registered with the younger agent.

"It's ok Tim, he's just exhausted, we need an ambulance, tell ducky to go to the hospital, we'll go once we're finished here." The care in Gibbs tone wasn't unnoticed by the two agents, they chose not to comment. The last time they had seen Gibbs this scared; sad even was when they had thought Tony was dead, after his car had exploded on the screen in front of them. They hadn't wanted to believe it then and they wouldn't believe now, not when this time they _knew_ Tony was alive. Although, the question lingered, would this be the end of the Tony DiNozzo that they had come to care for like family.

McGee watched for a moment longer as Tony slept in Gibbs's arms, he looked so young, but also troubled, as if he was trapped within his mind. McGee then called Ducky and Abby to let them know that they had found Tony, she had wanted to know more about his condition but, in all honesty they didn't know what it was themselves. All they wanted was to get Tony out of this dirty hell hole. The paramedics were heard before they were seen; they rushed in wanting to know everything about their patient. Then the two remaining agents watched as their friend was taken away. Gibbs going along just in case Tony woke up in the ambulance…

x-X-x

Swain watched as Tony was taken away in the ambulance, hoping the agents wouldn't know that this wasn't all of her plan, it hadn't been all along. Originally she had thought that she had gotten her revenge but now, she wanted to hurt Tony's friends as well. To do this, she needed Tony be believe that he was safe, and then she _would_ strike again. She would disappear just long enough for him to be on the road to recovery, then destroy him again. His friends watching as he slipped from them, in front of their eyes. It wouldn't take as long this time, but it would truly break him, _that_ is what she believed anyway. _That_ is what she wanted.

The people that she had hired to help her hadn't been happy about just letting him go, this is when she had told them the rest of the plan. They could now, do what they wanted to hurt Tony, when the time was right of course. She had seen the urgency in the other agents' movements, it had made her jealous, nobody had done that for her, she hadn't been found for months. Tony would pay for the fact that he had people that cared about him, she knew that these people cared about him, she had been observing them for a while, she had been very happy when some information had come to her about where a certain agent lived, from this she was able to watch him for a few days, before, she had taken him to his own personal hell. She would see to it, it wasn't over yet…

x-X-x

Gibbs had watched as his best agent remained unresponsive to any kind of touch, it worried him. What had happened to Tony to make him like this? What had been said to him to trap him in his own mind? Gibbs was in a state of shock himself, he was watching everything in slow motion. Tony being unresponsive, rushed to the hospital, rushed in to the ER to asses his injuries. The white walls of the hospital were a stark contrast to the grimy grey wall of the room Tony had been held in. the main thought in his mind was why, why hadn't they been able to find Tony sooner, find a lead, anything that would of brought him help sooner than a week after being taken. He couldn't forgive himself for just sitting there for a week, not doing anything. Gibbs only stopped and snapped out of his daze when he saw the worried faces of Abby and Ducky.

Abby had been almost inconsolable the past few days. They hadn't seen the place he had been held in, or the state he had been in when he had been found. All Gibbs could hear and see in his mind was Tony rocking, and muttering what had been said to him. It scared Gibbs that all he could hear in the voice, was utter defeat, nothing the voice usually held. Gibbs's strong marine bravado felt like it had been stripped away when looking upon his agent. He couldn't help but show the emotion, this was something in its self, Gibbs only showed emotion when things were really bad. Abby noticed his grim face, and how Tony looked when being rushed past them on the gurney, she cried out to Gibbs.

"Oh Tony!... Gibbs, tell me he'll be ok please…he has to be ok, please" she struggled to get the words out between sobs. She had wanted to hug him when he'd been rushed past, being stopped by the nurses; he needed them why couldn't they see that, it broke her heart that she couldn't help him. She hadn't seen his eyes yet, she wanted to, to see if the look of defeat had gone, now that he had been rescued. His eyes were closed at the moment, but you could see the haunted look in his face, he was hurting and they couldn't help.

"Ssssh Abby, its ok, he'll be okay" he embraced his young lab tech, not trusting he voice any longer to speak with out it wavering. He would be okay, wouldn't he?

Upon looking at his friend's face Ducky, knew that he blamed himself for not finding Anthony sooner.

"Jethro, you mustn't blame your self, there was nothing you could have done to help him"

"I'm not so sure about that Duck" Gibbs sighed. He knew that Ducky was right.

"I will go check on his condition; I will let you know as soon as I know anything" Ducky replied grimly, not really wanting to know the multitude of things that might be wrong with young Anthony…

x-X-x

The journey to the hospital seemed to last a lifetime. They had sat in silence not knowing what to say to each other. They had been worried to Tony before, but not like this. This was something they couldn't see anyway to help with; they weren't good with feelings and things, just like Gibbs. Abby would be able to help Tony wouldn't she? This is the question they asked themselves. McGee had seen the lost and scared look in Tony's eyes when he had realised that it was his team that had rescued, Tim and wanted to look away. Tony never looked like that, not ever, not that scared. They were a team after all weren't they? Tim had to admit though, things had been different since they had been brought back together, it wasn't the same. Maybe, it was the fact that one of their own had betrayed them, and they didn't know who to trust anymore. Where once there had been an undeniable bond within the team, there was now a vague sense of friendship. Tim knew that Ziva sensed too.

He looked towards Ziva, she was quietly sitting in the passenger seat, staring out into nowhere. He wondered what she was thinking about, her and Tony had become close partners and now, there was something missing, the banter they shared, to cheeky looks they gave, event the slight flirting. Tim himself had found that Tony had been calling him less names when he had returned from agent afloat. It was like Tony had grown up; he didn't like this new Tony, as he had once said to Kate, the DiNozzo movie reference and charm is what they liked and wouldn't have it any other way. This thought set his new plan in action; they _would_ get the old Tony back, no matter what.

Ziva stared at the scenery flying past, not really seeing the grey skies, or the rain lightly drizzling down the window of the car. All she could see was a Tony that was broken, lost, not the Tony she had seen when they were undercover. He had only cared about her safety, nothing else. At first she couldn't believe that Tony was an agent in a federal agency. That undercover mission had changed her opinion, as had the several other times that Tony had found leads that broke cases wide open, or watched his heroics. She was glad to have him as a partner, she always knew that he would look out for her, she missed the old Tony. She would also strive to get him back. As they pulled into the hospital car park, the rain stopped and the sun peaked out of the clouds, as if to signify a new hope for the team. They just hoped that Tony would still be part of that team.

They walked the corridors of the hospital, at a loss for what to say to each other. They had been directed to a waiting area, the doors creaked as they entered. Abby was dozing in a chair, Gibbs was silently pacing, Ducky was no where in sight.

"Any news yet boss?" Tim asked timidly, not wanting to anger Gibbs. Gibbs himself, threw him a look as if to say _'ya think we'd be standing here if there was'. _Tim could see the same fear that enveloped him in Gibbs' eyes and it scared him.

All heads turned towards the room that held Tony as the doors opened, out stepped a doctor and ducky, their faces gloomy…

TBC

_Sorry for ending it there but it seemed like a good place. Back to Tony mainly in the next chapter and how he deals with what has happened. This chapter was everyone else's reactions to finding him. Hope ya'll liked it. Please read and review. _


	7. Recovery?

_Wow thanks for your reviews, I will try not to disappoint you all. This next chapter is a little slower in pace to the others, but it's necessary for the full effect. Hope you like this chapter, I'm not used to writing recovery yet hehe. oh yeah i have no medical knowelege what so ever so what i say may be wrong. _

**Chapter 7- Recovery?**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

The heart monitor beeped painfully slow, it was the only sound in the silent room that held his best agent. Tony had been hooked up a few machines, monitoring his life signs. The doctors had said that most of the physical injuries were mostly superficial, the beatings he had taken were painful, but not life threatening. The thing that had the Doctors worried was the drugs he had been given, he had been given ketamine, most likely to keep him subdued and make him hallucinate. Gibbs sat and seethed; knowing that all he could do was wait and see if the drug would metabolise. The doctors were concerned that it didn't seem to be going as quick as it should, though Tony had been given a massive dose.

It was late now, Tony had been in the same room, the same state since they brought him in about two days ago; the team had been and gone a few times. What got to him most was the fact that Tony didn't even react to Abby. He cast his thoughts back to the particular scene on the first night…

x-X-x

_Abby rushed towards Tony's bed, there was only two people allowed in at a time, Gibbs went in with Abby just in case she needed someone to be there. _

"_TONY!" she squealed, her usual happiness beginning to return. She couldn't help but be happy that Tony was back. Wasn't he? She went to hug him where he lay but stopped, tears escaped her eyes. Gibbs noticed this and stepped forwards embracing her, wanting to know why she was suddenly so sad. Before he could ask she spoke, almost chocking on her tears._

"_Gibbs… what's wrong with him… is he going to be ok…he has to be ok… it's Tony…" he looked towards his agent, to see what was causing Abby such pain. He inhaled sharply at the sight. _

_Tony's eyes were open, the green was no longer sparking with mischief, if anything they were dull, lifeless, if it wasn't for the heart monitor steadily beating, he wouldn't even think Tony was alive. _

_They had been told this was normal in cases like these, catatonia it was called. The best way to explain it was, it was as if the person was in a coma but awake, unresponsiveness to anything around them was another sign, it could be caused by emotional trauma or trauma of other kinds. They had been told to prepare themselves, but they were still shocked to see it them selves. Tony was never still, never quiet, never unresponsive, in fact, he thrived when with people. _

_They both wondered what he was actually seeing, was he seeing what had been done to him? Was he seeing anything at all? _

"_It'll be ok Abby, the doctor said it should only be temporary" he chose his words wisely, he didn't want to give her false hope. She had been too distracted by wanting to see Tony to listen to the Doctors when they came out. _

_They had also said that he may never snap out of it however, they were hopeful that he would, it could have been caused by the drug he was given, it wasn't fully out of his system. They hadn't been able to give him anything for the pain because of it; this was also why they couldn't try the drug to relieve the catatonic state, the doctors were also worried about possible withdrawal, Tony had been given a lot of the drug in Swain's final act. This had sparked a very hot tempered Gibbs to shout at the paramedics in the ambulance. He knew they were right, he just didn't want to see Tony it pain. _

_He promised Abby that he would keep Tony safe and ushered her out of the sterile room. Tears building in her eyes at having to leave, so he promised that she could come back in the morning and that he was staying all night._ _The others' visits had gone by with less outward emotion, but he knew that they were feeling what he and Abby were._

x-X-x

Tony couldn't see the hospital room he was in, couldn't hear the soft mumbles of his friends' conversations. The darkness bound him, restricted him, hurt him, and tore at his soul, his character. He was cold, so cold and numb; the dark wouldn't release him. It dragged him back down when he fought, he wanted, needed this to end, to be over, he couldn't fight any longer. He was so tired, tired of fighting. Why did he fight anyway, he had nothing, no one, they blamed him, hated him. He had nothing to go back to, nothing to hold on to. No one to miss him, to care, the voice had said so, he believed it. It was true, wasn't it? The voice is all he could remember, the pain it spoke, the truth, but how did it know all the things he knew, all the things that were kept secret within NCIS. How? If he did get out of here would he be safe? Would the people he cared for be safe? Even if they didn't care for him.

In his darkness he could see a light; the light was good, wasn't it? If he went, he would be safe, cared for wouldn't he? He tried to move towards it, he struggled to get himself moving, stopped having only moved backwards, and tried again with the same effect. The light was calling him, but it was so much easier to drift to the darkness, less of a struggle. Safety only caused pain, unrelenting pain, he couldn't go there again. His strength failed and he was brought closer to the abyss. There he froze in his own failures, reliving what he had done, who he hadn't protected, remembering all his torture. Was this it? Was this the end? Was this his judgement? The darkness was all consuming, he didn't want to give up, but had no strength to fight.

x-X-x

_Beep………Beep………Beep………_

Tony's eyes closed, the monitor slowed, causing alarms to wail. Gibbs jumped out of his chair and almost ran to get a doctor when one came in followed by nurses. That had been the most movement Tony had made since being here, was it a good sign? They checked all the monitors surrounding Tony, carefully moving wires, taking vitals. Their motions fluid and practiced, he stood fearfully noting the looks they gave each other. He couldn't stand it any longer. Fear and anger bubbled, anger at not getting answers, fear at not knowing any answers.

"What's happening?" his voice wavered, well there was no on there to hear it, he wouldn't of cared even if they were at this point, he was scared that he was loosing his friend. Tony was like a Son to him, he did care even if he didn't show it, and recently he hadn't shown anything except harsh words. He hoped that he could fix it, before it was too late.

His question was ignored by the doctor, the monitor alarm silenced and the rush was over. Gibbs hoped it wouldn't be bad news. He couldn't loose Tony, not now they had finally got him back. The doctor turned to him, his face the same as it was that first time. He could tell the doctor was struggling to find the words to deliver the bad news. Gibbs' heart sank, he couldn't, _oh god no_, Tony couldn't die, Gibbs wouldn't let him.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm afraid that while the drugs have now left his system, his vitals are deceasing, it's like he isn't fighting, maybe, you should call his family, he doesn't have much longer if he continues this way." The doctor took in the look on Gibbs face and inwardly sighed, he could tell that Gibbs wasn't just Tony's boss; Gibbs cared deeply for his agent. "Now, if your agent is willing to fight he should make a full recovery, we have pushed some drugs so the catatonia should start to lift. If it does not, then his body will shut down from exhaustion." There was no harm in giving Gibbs some hope for his agent.

Gibbs was struggling to keep his composure, Tony give up; give up wasn't even in DiNozzo's vocabulary. What the hell was done to him? Gibbs had to make him fight, but how. He barely noticed when the doctor left; he walked up to Tony, remembering what had happened the last time, that time Tony had panicked. It was all he could do though.

He noted that Tony looked small and fragile on the hospital bed, so still, so lost. His skin only a shade darker than the while hospital sheets, he wanted to reassure Tony, tell him he was sorry for how he had treated him. He reached out to touch Tony, minding the wires and IV now in his arm. No response, just stillness, his skin was like icy, it chilled Gibbs' soul, the emptiness Tony's death would create was unbearable, for everyone, but especially Abby, Tony was like a brother to her. He moved his won head next to Tony's ears, purposely not looking at his face, not wanted to see the eyes closed, now that they were closed there was even less sign of life. The monitor still beeped, proving he was still alive for now. The words Gibbs spoke were forceful, but not in any way intimidating. It was only a few words, for he was a man of little words.

"Fight it Tony, we need you." He hoped that this would be enough; Gibbs shuffled out of the room for a moment to call and update the team on Tony's condition. This would be a hard phone call he thought warily.

Again when he was seated in the chair of Tony's room he could hear the steady beating of the monitor. Just as painfully slow, had his words been enough…

_Beep………Beep………Beep……… _

TBC

_Hope you all like this chapter, what will happen in the next, will Tony fight. I hope I didn't have Gibbs too out of character. _


	8. Is itthe end?

**Chapter 8- Is it…the end? **

"_He's given up." Gibbs' quiet voice whispered over the phone, the emotion in the voice speaking far more than any words would._

Abby, McGee, Ziva, and Ducky, all drifted towards the hospital to go see Tony, hoping that it wasn't going to be the last time they would see him. They had all been trying to console each other since the phone call from Gibbs. The words echoed in their heads, they didn't want to hear them, couldn't believe them, but Gibbs wouldn't lie, not something like that. It had taken them longer to get Tony back than they would of liked. They had no idea was he had suffered, he hadn't woken up, unresponsive the doctors had said when they visited the first night. It was hard to see Tony so defeated, so lost, so frail. They needed to do something to help, but what could they do? When they had found him he was so scared of them, like he didn't even recognise them. It tore at their souls; they were a team, weren't they? If McGee and Ziva were honest, they hadn't been very friendly with Tony recently. Especially when it came to light that Tony had put an innocent person away, it hadn't just been Tony though, it had been them as well, yet here Tony was taking the blame himself when they should have taken the blame as a team.

Again the words repeated in their heads. _'He's given up'_.

To Abby all of this wasn't fair, everything always happened to Tony. He was a nice guy and things still happened. But, the fact that Tony had given up fighting he didn't want to believe. However, the look in his eyes when she had visited told her it was true. She couldn't stand loosing Tony; she would miss his movie references, not that there had been any recently. She would miss his easy humour; miss how much he made her laugh. She knew that something hadn't been right with the team; she had been hoping to fix it, now she may never get the chance. Her thoughts stopped her and she silently cried in the hallway out side Tony's room. She hadn't even realised then they had got there, just moving on auto pilot.

Ducky embraced her, offering the young lab tech some comfort. Words wouldn't be able to cure the hurt they were all going through, if the worse came, he feared that the team would be forever fractured. Ducky, having known Jethro the longest, feared what the ex-marine would do if they lost young Anthony. He knew that Gibbs would never forgive himself for his actions, even before the kidnapping. He had spoken to Jethro many a time about the way he treated Tony sometimes, it couldn't have been good for the boy. The younger agent saw Gibbs as a father figure; it wasn't lost on anyone that Tony hadn't had a good relationship with his own father. Tony didn't actually speak much about it, but the bits he had let slip gave them some insight.

It scared Ziva that her strong partner had just given up, and she wasn't easily scared. She had seen him, happy, sad, angry but never defeated. She had noticed a change in him since coming back, she thought that her English had been getting better, but noticed that Tony just hadn't been correcting her as much, sure he would once in a while but his heart hadn't been in it. If Tony could fall then who else would. All of this because Tony had been the one to find the women called Swain. He had saved her from her prison, yet she punished him for it. Ziva didn't understand how someone could do that. Not that she would admit to him, but she cared for him, hated to see him hurting, wanted to protect him. She would get the women who had destroyed one of her good friends.

McGee was at a loss for what to do; he wanted to be strong for everyone. With Gibbs staying in the hospital watching over Tony, he was in charge, he had missed the way him and Tony spoke to each other. Granted, that had been his fault. He had been very short with Tony; it unnerved him that Tony seemed to be taking his comments more to heart recently. Even Gibbs' comments seemed harsh towards Tony, this lead him to think that even if Tony hadn't been kidnapped would Tony still be in the same condition anyway. He had seen the pain each comment had caused Tony, could see it in Tony's eyes. He hoped that he got a chance to apologise to Tony. Now, it seemed he wouldn't get the chance and it almost ripped him apart.

Here they stood in the on the precipice to Tony's room, if they made one wrong move in trying to help, they would lose their friend, Tony would fall. They hesitated, could that stand to see their friend, part of their own family die? Could they watch as he practically wasted away in front of them? Could they even help? Abby had stopped her heart breaking crying, she would be strong for Tony. They all would.

They shuffled into the still room, hoping what they had been told wasn't inevitable. Gibbs merely nodded at them, they knew that this was killing him; he had been the hardest on Tony. They knew that deep down that Gibbs did care about them, he just didn't show it. Maybe, this was a bad thing Gibbs thought silently. Gibbs' hand rested upon Tony's arm, as if trying to anchor the younger agent, not a word was said between the team within the room. There was nothing that could be said, not now. They would all get their chance to say their final words to Tony, but they weren't there yet, were they?

Beep…Beep…Beep…

The monitors sped up, they all watched in hope. Was he waking up?

Beep…Beep…Beep…

_Come on Tony_, they all begged in their heads.

Beep…Beep…Beep…

Tony's eyes fluttered open, unseeing. He didn't see them, didn't want to see their hate, they scared him, all surrounding his bed. He was trapped again. There was a purer white light now, one signifying the end, was this the end now? Would it finally be over? He saw a familiar shadow in the light, though couldn't see their face. He needed to let go.

Over the silence of the room and the monitors beeping one horse whisper was heard.

"Kate"

Tony's eyes closed.

One steady beep was heard.

Alarms screeched.

Abby was hysterical, the rest were shedding silent tears as the Doctors rushed in. The shocks to Tony's body jolted them all, they felt each one. They couldn't lose, not now, they had been so close. Gibbs' words hadn't been enough…

TBC

I know you will hate me for this cliff hanger but not to worry they next chapter will be with you tomorrow or Monday.


	9. It's not over yet

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews people, I love reading them. I thought I would just throw this in, hopefully I didn't wreck the story by doing it. Hope you like it. hehe i told ya's it wouldn't be long. _

**Chapter 9- It's not over yet**

Out of the darkness he had succumbed to, he felt a pressure on his arm. What the hell? It had come from nowhere. Then he heard a voice, it scared him, it must be lying.

"_Fight it Tony, we need you"_

It was familiar, damn it was Gibbs, how did Gibbs get to him here? He struggled against the pressure trying to make it go away, it stayed, anchoring him, or at least trying to. But why? he thought, why did the voice sound concerned? Why did it care? It had blamed him for everything. Tony was terrified; he didn't know what to do, to think, which voice was genuine, which one wasn't? He wanted, needed the voices to stop. One was saying fight, one was saying give up, your not worth the trouble you cause. He had to agree with the harsh, cold one, it was true. He was trouble, he got people put in prison, got them killed, only caused his boss trouble. But it was his boss that was saying fight.

The darkness enclosed him again, he couldn't fight, his body and mind were weak. He swam out with the rest of his strength, out of the void he was trapped, his eyes opened to the word of his team, hovering around his bed, enclosing him, surrounding him, suffocation him. They were all too close, he had let them in, they had cared for him, but he had only caused them worry, hurt and pain. It was his fault. They didn't need him anymore, they could go on without him, hell they had done when he was on the ship. He'd been the last back, the unwanted one, been abandoned. It hurt, this family had cared, but now the harsh voice took over and told him, forced him to believe that they didn't and he believed it. He knew it was true.

Behind his team he saw the caused of some of the teams' pain, Kate. She stood watching him lose the fight, lose himself. She had a look of pity on her face, he called her name, knowing it would be the last time he'd say anything to his team. He missed their reactions as his eyes closed again, he moved towards the purer light where Kate was waiting. He tried to speak but she spoke first.

"It's not your time you know" she stated as if it were a fact.

"But, there's nothing to go back to." he answered, not willing to believe. He had thought he had been safe when a familiar voice had spoken before; it had only caused pain then. He was surprised to find no pain came, he was just weary. He wouldn't look at her, he couldn't, it hurt too much, had he got her killed too? His father had been right, he didn't amount to anything.

"Tony? Look at me" he didn't respond. She gently grabbed his face and looked into his haunted eyes, it scared her how much he had changed, he needed reassurance, she would try her best. "Tony, listen, I am only going to say this once" she paused, thinking that was something Gibbs would say. "It is not your time, not now, you have to fight."

"But-" he tried, there was a warmth seeping into him, was it love? Care? Where was it coming from? She wanted to hold him, erase the pain in his eyes, but she couldn't, not by being gentle anyway, she tried a different tact.

"I'm stronger than you" she let it linger, hoping he would make the leap in his memory. He had survived the plague, he had survived a lot of things he shouldn't of, he _could_ survive this.

"Are not" he whispered, he felt a jolt to his body. He bit back a small cry of pain. She smiled at the reply, knowing he understood, she knew that the doctors were trying to bring him back.

"Are too" she baited, hoping he would get angry.

"Are not" he sounded a little surer now. Another jolt, the darkness lifted a little.

"If you are, then fight, they need you, look at them, they are lost without you" she almost shouted. He looked towards where she was pointing, he could see the whole team, they were watching his bodying jolting up and crying, _what!_, they were _all _crying, or trying to hide it, did he mean something to them? He would have to find out. He wasn't sure how but the harsh voice had gone; now he was only left with Gibbs' lingering order.

"_Fight it Tony" _

The warmth he felt grew, in the order was concern and care; he had only heard that tone once before, it was when he had had the plague. The voice that had been tormenting him now sounded friendly, he really was safe now.

One final lasting jot, he fought with all he had, he was no longer trapped, unaware on the outside that the doctors had stopped over a minute ago, leaving his team with the prospect that he was dead. the energy from the jolt had been enough, Gibbs' words had been enough, Kate's words had been enough, it had all been enough to save him. He would fight even though the Doctor and nurses had given up, it felt like forever but the darkness finally dissipated

x-X-x

The team stood rooted to the spot, watching as the doctors fought for Tony's life. When he had spoken Kate's name they knew what he was seeing, it was the end of the line for him. Abby's sobs were heart wrenching, the steady beep echoing around the room. The Jots convulsed Tony's lifeless Body, each jolt hurt them, tore at their hearts, brought them closer to losing part of their family. They wanted to turn away and not believe what they were seeing, but they watched as he slipped away with a morbid fascination. The Doctor and nurses stopped; there was nothing more they could do.

Abby clung onto McGee, wrecked with uncontrollable sobs, the rest were in a shock silence as the doctor spoke the words they never wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing more we can do." The doctor couldn't look upon the family in the room; it broke his heart to watch the reaction.

"Try again" Gibbs ordered his resolution strong.

"Agent Gibbs, we have been trying, there is nothing more we can do." The Doctor looked towards Dr Mallard hoping for confirmation, reassurance that he had done the right thing, but all he got was a stern look that could kill, saying don't give up on _this_ agent. The room settled back into tense silence, nobody making a move.

Beep……………Beep……………Beep……………

They turned towards the sound shocked, had Tony found the strength he need to fight, they didn't want to get their hopes up. They moved towards the bad hoping to see his eyes open, but the Beep was only weak.

Beep………Beep………Beep………

It became stronger, they got more hopeful.

Beep……Beep……Beep……

It became more normal and steady. The doctor checked Tony's vitals, mumbling _'I don't believe it'_ under his breath.

Beep…Beep…Beep…

The monitor chirped steadily. He was back, but how? _'Aw hell I don't care how'_ thought Gibbs; he relaxed even more as Tony's eyes opened, was that hope he could see now? Was Tony really back? The doctor moved away so the family could talk but told them that they weren't to tire Tony. Abby was the first to speak.

"Tony!" she squealed.

"Hey Abby" he whispered, the catatonic state gone. She was overjoyed to hear his voice, it was strained but she didn't care. She went to lightly punch Tony in the arm for scaring her, when Gibbs lightly tapped the back of Tony's head. Tony flinched at the touch he would have to get used to touch again but he knew that it was Gibbs' way of making him wanted; he had missed the head slaps if he was honest.

"What was that for" Tony wined. Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at DiNozzo's usual tone returning. While his green eyes were still a little haunted, there was hope and a glimmer of mischief.

"For scaring the hell outa everyone" Gibbs replied.

"Oh right, sorry boss"

"DiNozzo, what have I said about apologies" Gibbs asked in mock anger, Tony smiled a little at the mock anger, only he could bring that out of Gibbs in a way that didn't get him hurt. Everything was normal again. Tony looked around the room tiredly, he spotted McGee and Ziva, they looked a little guilty. He wondered what was wrong but was stopped when Ziva spoke

"We can't leave you alone for long with out you getting outside trouble."

"It's, 'in trouble' Zi-vah and hey it wasn't exactly my fault" he corrected, she smiled lightly at him correcting her and his use of her name.

"Trust you to get kidnapped and tortured by someone you tried to save" McGee chirped up, the looks he was sent for such an insensitive comment could have killed; he had just been baiting Tony into his old self. They all waited with baited breaths to see how Tony would react. To their surprise Tony just chuckled, this caused a chain reaction. The comment had been funny and true, it could only happen to Tony. They all relaxed in to each other presence, as if the weeks of tension hadn't happened.

Gibbs settled into the hard plastic chair that had been his home for two days. Tony drifted to sleep as Gibbs shooed everyone out of the room. The last thing Tony heard before he drifted asleep was the words 'I got your Six Tony'; he slept without dreams, the first time in a week and a half.

x-X-x

Swain had sent one of her hired help into Tony's hospital room, he had been pretending to be a Nurse. He returned the morning of the third day, telling her the next part of the plan could continue. She whispered under her breath.

"It's not over yet Tony"…

TBC

_Another cliff-hanger hehe, what is she going to do, you will have to wait and see_.


	10. Something’s wrong

_To the people who are constantly reviewing each chapter, you are great I love looking at my inbox in the morning to find your reviews sitting there. You all encourage me to write more, which means our poor Tony isn't quite out of danger yet, I really don't want to end the story yet seen as you all seem to be enjoying it and want to see the bad lady pays for what she has done. If you want a less angst-heavy and more case based Tony whump then may I point you in the direction of my newest fic called Lost and found. _

**Chapter 10- Something's wrong **

Gibbs had stepped away to get some coffee, leaving McGee watching over Tony making sure if Tony woke up then he wasn't alone. It was barely morning; the sun was rising, light filtering through the windows of the canteen. He became uneasy as he waited for his coffee to be made in the canteen of the hospital; he had a feeling that something was going to happen. He left after being given his coffee; nothing could happen with Tony being watched, could it? Maybe they had over looked something about Tony being left for them to found, in all honesty Gibbs had thought something hinky was going on, but at the same time he just hoped that he'd be able to keep Tony safe. He rushed back to Tony's room, not stopping even when he was given odd looks from the nurses and cleaning staff.

The first thing he noticed was that the blinds to Tony's room were closed; this was odd seen as they had been open about 5-10 minutes ago. He just hoped that it was one of the nurses giving him privacy so they could get a look at some of the bruising. But then why wasn't McGee standing outside waiting, something definitely wasn't right with this picture. Thoughts started running through his head, thoughts of what would happen if Tony had been taken again, would they have any of Tony left to rescue. He shock the thought away and forced on his usual marine mask, he wasn't used to his emotions being so close to the surface, it didn't happen often.

He strode through the door, as he looked at the scene in front of him; his worst fears came to light. Not only was McGee slumped in the chair unconscious, Tony was nowhere to be scene. _Damn it not again_ thought Gibbs fearfully, _she can't have him again_. He was furious, with himself mostly, he had promised Tony that he would have his six, and now he was gone again, Gibbs hadn't been there to protect part of his family _again_. He knew he would need to break the news to the team, but first he would need to check on McGee.

"McGee!" he called a little too forcefully, he got nothing in response. He checked for a pulse just to make sure that McGee was still alive, he found a strong but sluggish one, he would need to call a nurse to come check him over. He was just about to try and rouse the younger agent again when Abby came rushing through the door, her usual cheery self. That is until she saw what was wrong in the room. Her dark eyes filled with tears, leaving black tracks down her cheeks. She was shaking her head in disbelief, he couldn't be gone again, just couldn't, she backed into the wall, slumped down it and sobbed into her knees where her head was resting. It broke something within Gibbs to watch as his Abby sobbed her heart out, he loved her like a daughter and hated to see her hurting this much.

After calling a nurse for McGee and calling the rest of the team to the hospital, he rejoined Abby in the room, he sunk down wrapping his arms around her, trying to sooth her with comforting words, but none came. He couldn't reassure someone else if he wasn't sure what it would be ok. They sat like that until the others arrived. They understood Gibbs' actions and didn't comment. Gibbs knew that they had to get to work and found some words that would comfort the lab tech.

"Don't worry Abbs, we'll get him back, we always do" she gave him a look that could kill, she tried to speak though her tears.

"But…we only just got him back… he can't do it again…not this close to the last time… he just can't…-" Gibbs saw his own fear reflected in her eyes. He struggled to find the next words, not knowing they were true.

"He's strong Abbs, he'll get through this, with all our help. Ziva I need you to get the security cameras from the hallway, you and Abby look for anything suspicious. You got that Abbs" he spoke softly. Ziva made a move out of the room in search of the security tapes; Abby remained clung on to Gibbs for a minute longer as if drawing strength from him. She got up, whipped her tears away and spoke with all the strength she had.

"I will find out who has Tony, and then I'll sic Ziva on them" her voice held a hint of malice; you don't take part of Abby's family and get away with it. Gibbs smiled a little at Abby's actions.

Seeing Abby off, Gibbs turned around in time for McGee to start waking, Gibbs watch as the agent focused and the look horror and guilt spread across his face. He waved the nurse off and looked towards his boss. He could see that Gibbs was angry, but it wasn't directed at him. He could also see worry, which was unusual if it were a normal day. However, it hadn't been a normal week so he didn't comment on the look from his boss. He stuttered to speak not knowing what the hell had happened.

"Boss…w-what happened…?"

"I don't know McGee, I was hoping that you could tell me, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Err… I think there was a nurse, a male one… then nothing…Sorry boss" Gibbs could tell the younger agent felt guilty and tried to relieve his guilt a little.

"It wasn't your fault Tim" Tim's head shot up at the sound of his name, he hadn't been looked at his boss while reciting what he remembered. He looked at the sincerity in his boss's eyes, he sighed, he had hope that the whole thing was finally over, and then they would just catch the person the next time one of the BOLOS alerted them to there whereabouts. Turns out it wouldn't be that simple. Gibbs' cell suddenly rang.

"Gibbs" Gibbs answered in his usual gruff manner. At first there was silence, then the sound of whimpering and the sound some sort of whip lashing across skin. A women's soft yet harsh tone came on the line.

"I believe we have something of yours agent Gibbs" the phone was disconnected and Gibbs just stood rooted to the spot, now knowing the voice had been haunting Tony, he was scared by its tone, it was calm, collected but it held lust and malice in it. He only hoped that Tony had blocked out the voice, and clung on to the voices of his friends…

TBC

_I know I'm evil but I couldn't resist putting some physical torture in there. Now what are Gibbs and the rest of the team going to do, how are they going to help get Tony back a second time. If you do have any suggests of what I can do to Tony I would love to hear them. (Grins evilly) though I do have a limit of what I will do to him. Please read and review._


	11. Fighting back

**Chapter 11- Fighting back**

Consciousness returned very slowly to Tony, he wondered why he felt so groggy, had the nurses given him a sedative. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep, and hearing Gibbs saying that Gibbs had his six. He was confused as to why the nurses would feel the need to drug him. It wasn't like he had gone crazy or panicked, he had felt safe…_Oh! No_ he felt safe, that wasn't good, safe meant pain, lots of pain. He didn't want to open his eyes, maybe this was a nightmare, maybe, Gibbs coming to rescues him was a dream, but if he opened his eyes then the dream would vanish.

As he tried to open his eyes he found he couldn't, something was pitching him into darkness, something around his face blocking his vision. He didn't feel safe if he couldn't see what was happening, he took stock of his body. What he found sent fear coursing though his body, manacles strung up his hands, his shoulders pulling at any movement, his toes barely touching the ground, he was suspended in mid-air. He tried to move, tried to get away, it only caused more pain. His struggles stopped, what chance did he have now, would Gibbs be able to find him this time? Did Gibbs actually find him the last time?

A soft, harsh, familiar voice whispered into his ear, she was right next to him, she was back, he tried to move away, he couldn't, he was trapped again. _No no no no, not again, I can't do it again_ Tony thought panicking, he tried to ignore the voice, tired to hear his friends, the voice broke through the fuzziness of his brain, speaking harshly and laughing a little manically.

"You thought you were safe; think again, it has only just begun Tony" he hated the way she said his name.

It was too personal, too much like how a friend would talk, was she a friend? _No Tony you can't let her do this again_, _she's lying to you, it wasn't a dream, your friends do care_, a small voice encouraged him, who's voice was it? Was it his? It sounded so weak, so strained, but it held a hint of hope. Tony clung on to the hope, it gave him hope enough for some defiance, and fought to speak, at least he could speak.

"What the _hell_ do you want with me?" Tony found this came out as a horse shout, but a shout no the less.

"I want you to suffer, that's what I want!" she shouted back, slapping him across the face, splitting his lip. He licked the blood away, he needed to get to his captor, maybe get her mad, maybe at least go out in a blaze of glory, like all the heroes in the films he watched. He was sick of feeling so weak, a voice broke through, Gibbs had said the team needed him, so he would fight, fight until he couldn't anymore, he couldn't let the team down, just couldn't. His anger rose.

"I rescued you, you were going to die, remember!" he was annoyed that she seemed not to remember.

"I didn't need rescuing, he would have come back!" she was really angry now, she wanted him to see her anger, she ripped the blind from his eyes and grabbed him by his hair, speaking in a dangerous whisper. "You are the one that will need rescuing, if there is anything left of you when I'm finished" she left the blind off.

He now got a look at his surrounds, swain was standing to the side of him, goon 1 and goon 2 were standing at what looked like a door to an abandoned warehouse. We're they going to leave him in here? He hoped not. He didn't know where here was. Dim sunlight swam in through the dusty windows, at least there was light this time he thought wryly. The floor was covered in cardboard and plastic sheets, _definitely a warehouse_.

Swain stomped away, walked over to goon 2 and whispered something to him; Tony didn't like the glimmer of joy in the goon's eyes. The goon withdrew a long leather whip, whipping it for effect as he moved closer to Tony, Tony tried to struggle away, it was a useless fight. Swain got a cell phone out, he couldn't hear what was being said but he just watched defiantly, trying to ignore the pain that was to come.

While he had prepared for the pain, it still left him breathless, he wouldn't scream, he wouldn't allow her what remained of his dignity. The second lash ripped his skin open, the pain almost blinding, his vision greyed, the muscles pulled in his shoulders as he slumped down. He couldn't help but whimper a little, but he would _not_ scream. He barely felt the next three lashes, his back was numb with pain, his vision greyed and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

SPLASH

Tony was shocked back to the land of the living, his hospital clothing now soaked through, the scrubs clung to him. Swain was now in front of him, a cold unfeeling look in her eyes.

"I was not finished with you" she sneered.

"What do…you want?" Tony struggled against the renewed pain that being awake caused.

"I want to watch as the life goes from your eyes" she drew a knife and moved closer, she was too close, he had to fight now, go now he thought. The goons were watching, but he had no choice. He kicked out with all the force he could, she was sent sprawling towards the ground landing in a heap, the knife hidden underneath her.

The goons watched this with interest; it was almost like they didn't care. They moved towards her, Tony struggled to remain awake but needed to see the out come of his actions. Then he noticed that she hadn't moved since falling to the ground, beneath her a growing pool of blood seeped into the crumpled cardboard boxes on the ground. The goons turned her over, the knife was embedded in her stomach, she was still breathing, barely. Tony watched as she stilled, he was close enough to see her eyes; they remained open as the life left them. He hadn't wanted to kill her, but at least now she couldn't torment him any longer.

He was just about the slip back into the painless dark, when he noticed the goons turn to him, their eyes dangerous. They walked menacingly to him, slowly almost and then spoke to him, he barely heard them over the rushing of blood in his ears, the Whipping had taken its toll on his already battered body, beneath him water swirled with his blood.

"She was going easy on you, now, with her out of the way; we can do what we have wanted to do from the start." The cold voice leered at Tony. Tony couldn't hang on to consciousness any longer he slipped away, but that wasn't before he heard the sounds of people rushing the doors and shouting something that he couldn't hear. All he did know was that his tormentor was dead; he smiled and slipped away….

TBC

Hehe what were the sounds he heard before slipping away, was it Gibbs? Was it more bad people? You will have to wait and see. Please read and review.


	12. The great escape

_Thanks for all your awesome reviews; I really didn't think that I would get such a reaction for my first NCIS fic. One last twist sorry I couldn't resist, I will eventually end this story, maybe, in the next couple of chapters. You all encourage me sooo much. I just didn't want to end it yet, I'm having too much fun. _

**Chapter 12- The great escape**

The goons spun around at the sound of shouting, they had to get the agent out of there, and now. They rushed the rest of the way to the battered limp form, unlocked the manacles, and dragged the agent behind some boxes, collecting dust and leaving a small streak of blood along the way. They then turned back, just in time to see who the people were that had entered the warehouse. There was only two of them; it seemed they had been arguing about renting the warehouse. The more business looking of the two rounded on the goons, he looked angry.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here, this is private property!"

The other man just looked around in shock at the scene in front; he looked at the body of the lady, gasped and turned to be sick. He had never seen a dead body before. This is when the goons ran at the two men and took them down. The struggle didn't last long, the men were weak, the goons laughed heartily at the failed attempt.

They hid the new bodies in a damp store room, leaving the body of Swain; they hadn't really liked her, or her method of torture, they preferred a more…shall we say, physical approach. They crept back to the boxes that they had hidden the agent behind; they didn't want to wake him while he wasn't restrained. The goons split up going both directions around the box, so the agent couldn't escape, when around the back, they cursed. The agent was gone, but where? The only thing left was a small splatter of blood, they goons became angry, they wanted _their_ revenge on special agent DiNozzo.

x-X-x

Gibbs had been pacing for 30 minutes before his phone rung again. He hoped that this time it would be some good news.

"Gibbs" he answered angrily.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! I found something, I Know where Tony is, one of the people that took him had been interested in renting a warehouse, we tracked him from what we saw on the cameras, he was dressed up as a nurse and snuck out with him, just like that, the hospital really-" Gibbs cut her off, he needed her to calm down.

"Abbs, just slow down a sec, where is he?" Gibbs really didn't care how they had managed to find Tony as long as they _did_ find him. Abby rushed the address out and then started ranting again.

"Gibbs, promise you'll bring him back, promise." She sounded tearful; he knew this was killing her. It was killing the whole team, they couldn't stand one of their own in danger.

"I promise you Abby we'll get him back. Send Ziva and McGee to meet me at the car." He had sent McGee to help them go over the video footage when he was aware enough to do it; he had only been given a small dose of sedative, so was ok after a little while.

"OK, bye bossman."

"Bye Abbs" he really hoped his could fore fill his promise. He disconnected his phone and rushed to call Ducky, knowing that he'd mostly likely be needed, if what he heard in the earlier phone call was anything to go by.

The drive to the warehouse would take about half an hour, even at Gibbs' driving speed; also they didn't know which warehouse out of 8 that he was in. they would need to search them all. They couldn't waste any time. Gibbs only wished that they could trace Tony's cell, but currently it was in evidence, from where he had been found when they had rescued him.

They all sat nervously in the car, the surrounds of the city going by; they didn't look at each other through fear of seeing what nobody was saying in each others eyes. They all knew it was very possible that Tony wouldn't be alive, he was already injured and being taken again _and_ whipped wasn't going to help. At least this time he hadn't been taken for long, but had it been long enough to break Tony? They didn't have a clue how Tony would be, that is _if_ they found him alive…

x-X-x

About 20 minutes ago back at the Warehouse…

Tony awoke to find himself lying awkwardly on the cold hard floor, what the hell he thought. How did I get here? Where is here anyway? He heard angry voices then some sort of fight, he needed to get out of here, or at least hide until be could strike back at the goons, he had to get his own payback for them beating him up. Adrenalin coursed through him, giving him the energy he needed to stage his great escape.

His back was like fire, the pain ripping through him, he muffled a cry of pain using one of his hands, _can't be spotted now, got to hide _he willed to himself. Once the pain was at a barely manageable level he crawled behind boxes, wood splinters imbedded into his palms and knees, he hardly felt the splinters, they were minor in comparison. His head spun dizzily from blood loss, his arms on the verge of buckling, but he continued on, not stopping until he reached his destination.

He came across one of many store rooms. It was dark, but hopefully they wouldn't look in it. He felt around clumsily, looking for anything to fight with. _Come on, come on AH!_ _Bingo! _His hand felt the familiar weight of a handgun, he fumbled in the dark, checking if the weapon and any rounds left, there was two left, he silently cheered a little, lady luck was _finally_ on his side. He heard the muffled sounds of people cursing. Knowing that he been found to be missing, he made his move, he stood as tall as his body could, almost tumbling to the ground as nausea rose. He moved out of the store room and aimed his shots at the two men, one shot each, where it would kill them but ensured they died as painfully as possible. He fired.

BANG! BANG!

x-X-x

Nothing was moving when they reached the warehouses, the stillness screamed death. They wouldn't believe it until they saw a body for themselves. They moved quickly through the first warehouse, finding nothing but empty boxes, empty hope. Ducky moved along behind them, they had stuck together, no one was on there own since Tony had been taken. Abby was with one of her nun friends, the friend had been called so that Abby wasn't alone. Abby was waiting in the hospital, waiting to them to bring Tony back. The next two warehouses were also empty, they hoped that the information would hold out, if it didn't then Tony was lost again, and again with no leads.

Upon looking at the fourth warehouse they spotted a car, and drag marks. They could smell metallic blood in the air, death had a very distinctive smell, it lingered. The same smell blasted them back a little as they opened the large doubles doors of the warehouse. It looked like a mini war zone, three bodies lay in the room covered in blood, Swain from a knife wound in her stomach, goon 1 and goon 2 both had gunshot wounds to their chests, all three had bled out, also all three had their eyes open, it was creepy, sending chills down the spines of the ME and the special agents. The bodies lay on top of crumpled cardboard boxes and plastic sheets, blood turning the card a dark crimson.

Underneath one of the bodies they saw a familiar insignia, they gasped at what they found it was NCIS, information about Tony had been compiled, usually this wasn't a problem as kidnappers often watched from a distance and made a file, it was the fact that it had something to do with NCIS which threw them, could there be a traitor where they worked. It was quickly bagged as evidence, it could be important later on. There was blood splattered around the bodies, like someone had been standing over them while they died, there was also a streak of blood that wrapped around to a stack of boxes. They needed to find Tony _now_; there could be more people after him. But he was nowhere to be found…

TBC

_I think the next chapter will be the last but I am planning a sequel. That is of course if you would like a sequel. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. Hehe did anyone notice the movie title :P _


	13. Home

**Chapter 13- Home**

About 10 minutes ago

Tony shuffled slowly and painfully out of the warehouse leaving a light blood trail, his blood oozing out of the lashes on his back, his muscles weakening, his head pounding. He also, left behind the bloodshed of his escape. He hoped that he came across someone that could help him, secretly he was hoping for Gibbs to find him, it was Gibbs' voice, Gibbs' order that he had latched onto, during his conversation with Kate. Gibbs had said that the team needed him, so he would carry on and get back to them. The team had become his family, no matter what happened, they had always been there for each other, he remembered now, NCIS was his home.

Thinking of home he trudged on, wavering slightly, he stumbled, tripping over rubbish bags full of warehouse waste, he regained his footing and continued, he wasn't sure where his was at the moment, but he knew that he was still in the city, soon he would see something familiar. _Stupid DiNozzo, you shoulda taken the phone and called Gibbs_ he berated himself, well it wasn't like he was thinking to clearly at the moment anyway.

The smell of death still clung to his nose, his clothes, but he was safe now. Wasn't he? He _was_ all alone now. He was scared, scared of might of happened to his team because he hadn't been there to help, scared of if someone found him, they may have something to do with _her_ and want to hurt him again. His mind and body were spent, the energy he had been granted was ebbing away, his vision darkening, he was just too weak to carry on, too exhausted to try and get back home, the walk had turned into a crawl when he had fallen and couldn't get back up, the crawl stilled and he collapsed the rest of the way to the floor. Gibbs would be angry, but worse he would be disappointed. Tony could take angry, but knowing that his boss was disappointed in him was harder, it hurt more, to know that he let the team down. His last words before he slipped back into the darkness, for what he thought would be the last time, were so quite and weak nobody would hear it, but it needed to be said.

"_Sorry boss"_ and he knew nothing more…

x-X-x

Gibbs had the team spread out and search the rest of the warehouse as quickly and efficiently as possible, it was still a crime scene after all. Something in his famous gut told him to look outside, behind the warehouse, he followed it, he knew that it had something to do with Tony. His feelings about Tony had only strengthened since being taken away, he missed how the agent could lighten the mood if needed, he respected the agent, he loved Tony like the son he never had. He never thought he would feel that way about another person, not since Kelly, but that's what his heart was telling him; for once he would follow it. Now, all he needed to do was let Tony know it with out freaking the kid out, or sounding like he wasn't being sincere.

His eyes searched the disturbed rubbish strewn about the back of the warehouse, it had been moved by shuffling feet, specks of blood could be scene along the way, he'd been walking for a minute or two taking note of all the blood specs, when he saw a limp figure sprawled out on their front, he rushed over knowing it was Tony, he was still wearing hospital clothes. The shirt was in tatters, red angry cut across Tony's back, cloth embedded into some of them. For some reason Gibbs was more afraid of this scene than the earlier one he had found Tony in mere days ago. He hoped that he had been in time, he needed Tony, he couldn't lose him, and not after he had admitted to himself that Tony was like a son. _No, please be alive_ Gibbs pleaded in his head. Tony was still and pale, more so than a few days ago, he looked dead, he had to check, he'd completely forgotten about the rest of the team searching the building. He was concentrated on Tony for the moment, needed to make sure he was alive, he pressed a shaky hand to Tony's neck and felt for a pulse, he found one, but it was weak, most likely from the blood loss.

Tony groaned a little having felt a light pressure on his neck, someone was next to him, who is it? What do they want? He thought fearfully, a calm voice broke through his grogginess; it was soothing almost, was that bad? He tried to turn over on to his back but remembering what a bad idea it would be. The voice was talking again, this time he could hear what it was saying.

"Tony?... calm down, it's ok, your safe now" it was Gibbs he noticed, the words still caused panic within him, he tried to move but pain stopped him, causing him to cry out a little. He shivered, he was really cold, he felt a jacket being placed around his shoulders, he tried to move it off but didn't have the energy. Gibbs spoke softly to him again, trying to calm him down; he could see the struggle in his tired eyes. Tony was now lying on his side now with Gibbs' jacket around him; Gibbs was trying to sooth Tony shivering by rubbing Tony's arm. The closeness calmed the agent down enough to speak in a scratchy voice.

"B-b-boss…I'm…S-s-sorry…I messed up" Tony's voice was shaky and raspy. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. Gibbs was damned if he was going to let Tony blame himself for this, he got lower down, to be level with his senior agents eyes, looking straight into them.

"Listen to me Tony" Gibbs gently held Tony's face, Tony flinched a little but stopped when he saw Gibbs' friendly express, on of caring and carried on talking softly "_I'm_ sorry, I should have been watching out for you more." Tony was shocked and a little disbelieving at this admission from his boss, Gibbs never apologised, for anything, but he was now, he saw the sincerity in Gibbs' blue eyes, he was finally safe _and_ cared for, swain had been wrong. Tony smiled tiredly, Gibbs saw the glimmer return to Tony's eyes and fall unconscious. Gibbs panicked for a moment but found a pulse again. Tony needed medical attention and quick, but at least now he knew none of it had been his fault. Gibbs smiled a little too. It was going to be okay. Gibbs heard sounds behind him, it was the team. All three members grasped at the sight of their friend, Gibbs thought about how it would look and spoke first.

"He's alive, Ducky we need the ambulance now" Ducky nodded, they all sighed in relief, but were still worried. Tony looked so fragile, but they believed Gibbs, they believed that Tony would also be ok eventually as well. The last conversation in the hospital gave them hope that he would be the same even after being taken again, they had seen all of Tony's captors had been killed, and apparently by Tony's own hand. If that wasn't enough to give them hope, the small smile that now graced Tony's face was. He would need everyone to help him for the next couple of weeks, but they could do it, they could finally take Tony home…

The End

_Firstly thank you all for reading/reviewing, especially the ones that reviewed every chapter, you are all great._

_I felt like ending it here seen as he's now been rescued, I hope it was the ending that you wanted. _

_I really hoped you all enjoyed reading my first NCIS fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have no idea when I'm going to get the sequel out but one will come, it will deal more with his recovery and why they found files with the NCIS insignia on it. hehe, you'll have to out me on alert though to catch it lol. Please read and review let me know what you thought. _


End file.
